Hungover
by sherlockisdead
Summary: Molly wakes up in Sherlock's apartment and doesn't think much of it, but when he starts asking questions, things become awkward between the two. Rated M for future chapters.
1. Confusion

Molly cautiously opened the door to the bathroom in Sherlock's apartment. She checked around to see if he was in there, then let out a sigh. She looked in the mirror to see the circles under her eyes, and the creases in her forehead from the way that she was sleeping.

"Sleep" she thought. It sounded decent right about now.

She was hungover.

She unconsciously splashed water over her face from the sink, realizing it was pointless as she was about to take a shower. She made her way over to the shower, and had taken some of Sherlock's towels from the cabinet. She scanned all of them, white and pristine they were. The bathroom was probably the most picked up and organized place in the entire apartment- courtesy of John. She started the hot shower and climbed in, then shortly realizing that she didn't have any shampoo with her. Her choice was to either stay dirty, or use Sherlock's manly smelling shampoo. She shrugged as she took a small amount about the size of the inside of her palm on her hand, and started to scrub through her long light brown hair. Startled, she then heard the door opening. She peered out to see a couple of black curls sticking out from the door that was slightly ajar and screeched.

"Sherlock I'm in the shower!" she screamed.

"I know" He said.

She was beyond confused. He then fully opened the door and waltzed into the bathroom, only to grab a quick glance of Molly in the shower.

"Sherlock!" Molly cried out. She then covered the black tinted shower curtain over her body, making it pointless, as Sherlock could still see the detail of her gorgeous body.

"Is it really necessary to cover up?" Sherlock questioned Molly as she had a confused look on her face.

"Sherlock what are you talking about, I'm taking a shower, now go away!" Molly screamed at him. She wasn't in the mood for this, especially in her condition.

"I mean you didn't feel the need to cover up last night..." Sherlock shot back.

"What about last night?" Molly questioned, still with her never changing puzzled look on her face.

"Oh you don't remember do you?" Sherlock said with a chuckle.

"No...I don't. I remember drinking...a lot..." Molly said stepping out of the shower quick enough to grab the towel and wrap it around herself, and avoided making eye contact with Sherlock.

"Oh, well I do." Sherlock said shyly, as his voice got quieter with each word he said.

Molly had a confused look on her face, as it quickly turned into a frighting expression of shock as her cheeks turned red.

Molly felt as though a war was going on in her brain right now. What was real and what wasn't? She thought she had dreamt the entire thing, therefore she avoided bringing it up with Sherlock, finding it pointless if it was a dream. She figured it would only make him more vulnerable to finding her even more awkward.


	2. Confessing

Sherlock had over time developed a skill. A very useful skill that he rarely had to use. He somehow managed to remember certain events whilst drunk. He had trained his mind to be unaffected by alcoholic drinks. Sherlock remembered everything, and Molly- not so much. He slowly walked over to Molly as she shivered and asked "S-Sherlock, tell me what happened last night"  
He paused for a second before saying "Uh, we uh-"  
He struggled to find his words. "We had sex, Molly" Sherlock blurted out suddenly.  
Molly stood there, mouth ajar, towel wrapped around her waist. She looked confused, but yet satisfied at the same time. She had always had feelings for Sherlock, and had occasionally dreamt about sleeping with him, but she never thought it was a reality. And then Molly thought. She was a smart girl, wasn't she?  
"He wanted this" Molly thought to herself. She realized that if Sherlock was in control of his own actions, he wanted this. He was in love with her. Or at least that's what Molly thought.  
She half expected him to brush this off, but this was too much. This chain of events was too much for her to handle. Being brought closer to him like this, it was unimaginable, and yet satisfying at the same time.  
She took a deep breath, and made her way over to Sherlock. He opened his arms, and received a whole-heartingly hug from him. Taking a couple of steps back, whilst still hugging, Sherlock brought his forehead to hers, and she smiled.  
This was different. Sherlock Holmes, actually coming in contact with someone to comfort them? This was an entirely new experience for both Sherlock and Molly.


	3. The Action

Sherlock then ran his fingers through Molly's thick locks of hair. He passionately placed one of his hands on the right side of her face, carefully stroking her cheek with his thumb. With their foreheads still in contact, Sherlock kissed the bridge of her nose, while at the same time, still stroking her cheek. He kept eye contact with her as he gently moved her closer to him. His free hand slid down to her hip as she gasped in surprise. He smiled at her reaction as he moved his lips closer to her lips. Their mouths were lingering each other, just centimeters away from touching, as they stood and looked at each other for what seemed like forever. He gently planted his mouth on hers, running his fingers through her hair as he felt her lips arch into a smile. God how he loved that smile.

She brought her hands up to his head so the tangled in his sensitive black locks of hair as he flinched, then relaxed. Molly brought her other hand up to his shoulder. Molly soon realized that the towel had slipped down and pooled at her feet, but she didn't care. They continued towards the exit of the bathroom as Sherlock's back planted with a thud on the back of the door, carrying Molly with him. They giggled at the action, and his hands shook as he reached for the doorknob, turning it as quick as he could. He then picked Molly up and she wrapped her legs around his waist, and placed both of her arms around his neck, their lips never parting. Sherlock made his way through the creaky apartment through to the bedroom door as he opened it, and gently laid Molly on the bed.

As he laid Molly on the bed, Sherlock examined her beautiful statuesque. Her curves, her breasts, the way that she looked up at him with her beautiful eyes. He bent over her and began claiming her mouth as his, as her fingers quickly worked at the buttons of his tight purple shirt. (Oh how she loved that shirt) he continued to shower her with kisses as he was finally free of his suffocating shirt that was most likely a size too small. Molly examined Sherlock's beautiful face, and her eyes slowly wandered towards his chest. He was extremely fit, and also thin. Her eyes continued to wander towards his groin area, as she rose up to meet Sherlock's eyes, and a smirk wiped across his face. Sherlock continued to shower Molly with kisses as her eyes opened when their lips parted for a split second. They looked at each other, and Molly said "Heterochromia" as she looked into his eyes.

Sherlock looked confused for a second, and then responded "Hm? Oh yes. Hadn't noticed it before?"

Molly smiled "You never let me close to you enough before to allow me to look at your eyes, or I would've gladly done so"

Sherlock smiled once again as he continued to kiss Molly. She rubbed her hands up and down his back as he moaned. Finally, their lips parted once more as he struggled to get his trousers off at the speed of light.

Molly giggled and said "Slow down! You'll hurt yourself!"

Sherlock ignored the comment and briefly lost his balance as Molly laughed.

Sherlock took off his pants as Molly's eyes went wide.

Sherlock smirked and made his way over to the bed. He was ready. She was ready. They were ready.


End file.
